Forum:Suggest new userboxes
From Wikipedia:Userboxes... :'' Userboxes (commonly abbreviated as UBX) are small colored boxes designed to appear on Wikipedians' user pages. They generally include one or two small graphics and a few short lines of text. Often they also include wiki markup that places the user in a category. Userboxes are generally created as templates and transcluded onto userpages, although their markup may be substituted directly onto userpages instead. '' The current list of SW1ki userboxes can be found here: Category:Userbox Templates. Got an idea for a new userbox? Suggest it here! Image / Artist How about one or more userboxes for those users that are graphically-inclined, e.g. Hawke (maintenance of the Galaxy map), Gimel (character image manipulations)? -- Xerxes 22:12, 5 April 2007 (UTC) For those who are fluent in Photoshp: --ImperialFH 20:13, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :-I'm considering using the corporate icons for said software for the left cell of the box, and a color scheme more correlative to go with it. I can knock that out in a few minutes. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:21, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :-That is one of the icons. I thought it would be easier to use that one than upload one of the image files. --ImperialFH 20:25, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Stormtrooper / TIE Pilot / X-wing / etc. I think a Stormtrooper userbox would be pretty cool, or maybe a TIE Fighter and X-Wing one for all of the fighter pilots we have.--ImperialFH 13:31, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Stormtrooper Userbox here are what I have come up with for Stormtroopers so far: or I am not really happy with either, I think the first is too bulk and the second is not quite enough, any suggestions or comments would be appreciated. --ImperialFH 21:26, 7 April 2007 (UTC) *What about something based on Kenobi's line in ANH? This user's blast points, too accurate for Sand People, must be the work of an Imperial Stormtrooper. ...or simply... This user's blast points have the precision of an Imperial Stormtrooper. Something like that? -- Xerxes 01:04, 8 April 2007 (UTC) **Thats a good idea, but you know if I add this: template:user Stormtrooper then, to be balanced I should add this as well: can be found here: template:user Singlefile TIE Fighter Userbox I like the image, though most of our fighters on the MUSH now have shields... What about, "This user doesn't need a superior craft to support the Imperial Starfighter Corps." ? -- Nasa eagle 17:39, 8 April 2007 (UTC) *How is this? --ImperialFH 17:48, 8 April 2007 (UTC) * I think this one is a little better... keeps it to 2 lines... Nasa eagle 19:10, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :-I Like it, I think that will be what we put up, at least for now.--ImperialFH 19:35, 8 April 2007 (UTC) It can be found here:template:user TIE X-Wing Userbox * Unsure if it means anything but I haven't had an appreciable headache in about six years and the X-Wing prototypes left an afterburn on my retinas and made me marginally queasy from the impact of that much red, the sort that originates behind the eyes and makes the sockets ache. I like the design, though. - Alienplayer 14:27, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ** I don't think the red is that harsh but it isn't the right color anyway. Orange is: --ImperialFH 14:50, 8 April 2007 (UTC) This userbox can be found at: template:user Xwing :-You're correct about the orange, but the orange code you have is too... orange. Too tangerine. I'll do a color match and input the dead-on code later on this evening. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:23, 8 April 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, I tried to match it as best I could using a DVD screen capture of Luke in Ep IV but I don't have anything that uses the HTML codes and of the ones that Wiki lists, that one was the closest, but changes need to be made to the template now rather than the prototypes here. --ImperialFH 20:29, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Helpful / Roleplay Point-of-contact What about one for those that are able to help others put up pages? Or how about those that are points of contact for setting up RP for the factions? Nasa eagle 13:44, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Commander NR/Imperial While we're at it, what about commanders for each side of the battleline? Also, for those players that lead a major force, perhaps putting the types of userboxes that serve under their command as well? -- Nasa eagle 17:37, 8 April 2007 (UTC) *I still think having userboxes for the commanders of each side would be really neat to have, rather set apart those that would be facing off against each other. I'll see what I can do about getting some graphics. --Nasa eagle 04:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Prototypes Languages I would suggest a template for the (RL) languages, since not all users are native English-speakers --Athena 14:15, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :-Fellow admins? Should I create some from scratch, or should I lift the complex lang-userbox system they have at Wookiepedia? (View starwars:category:Language templates) -- Hawke / Rtufo 14:32, 7 April 2007 (UTC)